


Daryl y los huesos de sus caderas

by c123



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, rick/daryl - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123





	Daryl y los huesos de sus caderas

Rick levanta la vista y ve a Daryl acercarse. Observa, con una mezcla de culpabilidad y lujuria cómo su pantalón cuelga de sus estrechas caderas con cada paso. Él mismo ha tenido que hacer varios agujeros nuevos a su cinturón; la comida escasea últimamente y el Apocalipsis te mantiene en constante movimiento, así que las calorías se queman rápidamente, y Rick está seguro de que todos están notando los efectos en sus propios cuerpos.  
Pero ver a Daryl acercarse a él, su pantalón balanceándose con el movimiento, dejando al descubierto parte de sus caderas, hace a Rick sentirse culpable, y no ayuda que su cuerpo despierte ante la visión del hueso de sus caderas.   
Le dan ganas de agarrarlo, rodearlas con sus dedos y aferrarse hasta que sus dedos se queden grabados ahí. Entonces se imagina poniéndose de rodillas, y besando sus caderas, pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo por el hueso sobresaliente y morder ahí donde empieza la cintura.  
Imagina a Daryl maldecir, retorciéndose bajo su tacto, pidiendo silenciosamente más.   
Y su cuerpo está realmente despierto ahora.   
No ayuda a su sofoco que ya haya podido experimentar eso. Y fue tan jodidamente caliente que no puede evitar empalmarse con verlo acercarse.

Cuando Daryl se detiene frente a él, aparta su mirada de su cintura y enfrenta sus ojos. El mismo fuego que siente en su interior está reflejado ahí, en el azul electrizante de su mirada. Rick sonríe, correspondiendo a su sonrisa plagada de malas―o buenas, como Rick presagia―intenciones.

No tardan en caminar, lado a lado, hasta encontrar un lugar apartado donde tener intimidad.


End file.
